


Royally Screwed

by Kattlarv



Series: Captive Audiance [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, Banter, Depression, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inner Dialogue, Insults, Interspecies Sex, Meta, Minor Injuries, Missing Scene, POV Third Person, Pain, Pity Sex, Power Play, Premature Orgasm, References to Canon, Rivalry, Sad, Sad Ending, Season/Series 04, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Swearing, gloating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: (Slightly lewder, and a bit dumber alternate take on the last episode encounter between Catra+Glimmer)After Glimmer succeeds with her mission, she doesn't quite find what she was expecting.But, she works with what she's got.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Captive Audiance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Royally Screwed

Glimmer glances around the area, utter destruction. Had someone else gotten here before her? Had the portal done all this? A sudden wince caught her attention. She turned, expecting a fight. But instead was met with a battered figure. Catra groaned, trying to steady herself against the concrete slab. There was a series of grunts behind the queen.

She turned around, only to notice the leader of the horde nearly crushed beneath tons of rubble. As a triumphant smile spread across her features, Glimmer turned to face Catra, whipping out her staff to point towards the brunette. “Guess you wanted all my attention for yourself~” the queen chimed, her confidence growing as she loomed over the wounded teen.

Her face grew stern. “Your troops are gone.” She stated. “You’re all alone, you’ve lost!” She added firmly as her staff became imbued with arcane might. Catra didn’t react, she didn’t meet the other girl’s gaze. She simply stared blankly down at the ground. “What are you waiting for?” she muttered, all emotions drained from her eyes. “Do it!” she uttered.

The feline glanced up, no fight left in her. Glimmer hesitated for a moment. She could end this right now. Blast her through the heart. Make her feel her pain before the life left her... She grit her teeth. Was this really what she wanted? Continue the cycle of suffering? What would the others think? ... the others... She let out a sharp inhale. “Looks like we’re both alone...” 

Catra rasped as they kept staring at each other. She shifted a bit, clearly suppressing the effect of her injuries. She dropped her gaze. “Sparkles...” She added with some strain. The queen just looked at her adversary. She had come here looking for a fight. After their scuffle in the Whispering Woods, she was eager to slowly whittle her foe down, make her cry out.

But this? It’d feel like beating a dead horse. She wasn’t sure her nemesis could even stand. What even happened here? It looks like she was beat up, both physically and mentally. Nothing of her usual attitude was visible, it's like she was hollow, drained. “What happened to you?! Where’s that cocky bitch taunting me a few days ago?!” Glimmer exclaimed. 

Catra coughed, spitting out a small amount of blood. “I’m what remains... what? Not good enough for you?” she said as she wheezed. Trying, and failing to smile. “Ngh... I think I broke a rib or two... maybe punctured something... and something’s fucked in my neck...” she hissed and clutched her side, shivering. She let out a sobbing laughing, shaking her head.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? To win? Go on... use your weapon...” she grunted, leaning against the slab. Glimmer hesitantly got closer. “Well, yes. But not like this...” She stated. “I DID want to pummel you into the ground until you begged for mercy...” The queen gripped tighter on her staff. “But it seems I was late to that party...” She said through grit teeth.

Catra leaned her head against the stone, stifling a sniffle, then giving an apathetic laugh. “I don’t know if I can even cry, but heck knows I’m trying. It’s all so... empty...” She murmured. “Not sure I even have it in me any more.” She gave a feeble smile. “I... I wasn’t strong enough... and you outplayed me...” Her eyelids fluttered. “Dying might be nice...”

She mused. With a hiccup, she curled up. “I have nothing left... you at least have your kingdom Sparkles...” She hissed through bared teeth, then deflated. “Can’t you just end it? I... I can’t bring myself to do it...” She chuckled in a broken tone. “I guess this is why my parents never wanted me...” She whispered sombrely, glancing up to meet Glimmer’s eyes.

Glimmer momentarily faltered, but recomposed herself. “No... you’re not going to get off that easily. Not for what you’ve done...” Her gaze hardened. Catra managed to crack a grin. “Worth a shot... you were always impulsive Sparkles... seems you’ve been able to sleep at least...” Catra slumped back. “This shit really hurts though...” She wheezed in pain. 

The other girl furrowed her purple brows. “Good...” She stated sternly. The feline simply hung her head dejectedly. Then took a deep breath, and slid a hand down to her pants, still clutching her side with her other arm. Glimmer tensed up and pointed her staff at the unfazed feline. “What are you doing?” she asked authoritatively, stepping closer cautiously.

Catra yanked her pants and underwear down, exposing some of the black brim. The queen took a step back, startled. “ _ What are you doing?! _ ” her voice cracked as she stared in awe. Catra glared up with a deadpan. “What does it look like princess?” she huffed, then slid her pants down further, exposing her nethers to the elements as Glimmer stared dumbfounded.

She shook her head and sputtered. “WHAT are you doing you crazy cat?!” she blurted out. “Well: You won’t off me, and everything fucking hurts so... this is the only thing I know that makes it sting less so...” Catra slurred. One of Glimmer’s eyes twitched. “I’M STANDING RIGHT HERE!” she shrieked. Catra guffawed, then winched, shuddering.

“That ship has since long sailed... does it look like I give a fuck? What are you gonna do? Kill me? ... oh wait...” Catra replied with as much snide as she could muster. Glimmer blinked, then stood there awkwardly as Catra began to rub along her mons, gasping with strain as she closed her eyes. “C’mon... work you dumb kitkat...” She coughed.

Glimmer shifted her weight uncomfortably, trying to not stare too much as the other teen attempted to become engorged. Catra nicked her mound with a claw, whimpering as she grit her teeth. “Fucking...” She hissed. Glimmer sighed and blinked her staff out of existence. “Okay, seriously: This is just sad...” She lowered her eyebrows and hunched down next to Catra.

“You clearly won’t stop trying, and it would bother me picturing that if I leave... and since nothing else is left standing...” Glimmer let out a drawn out groan as she rolled her eyes. She took a quick peek towards where Hordak was lying. He wasn’t visible from this angle. She was however confident he wasn’t going anywhere. She positioned herself carefully.

Catra eyed her suspiciously. “What now Sparkles?” she panted. “I’m gonna give you a pity wank. This is just pathetic. “What? No! Fuck off with your glitter!” Catra blurted out, trying to flail at the other girl, but ended up letting out a guttural noise, clenching her abdomen as she mewled in pain, her eyes tearing up as she stopped fighting.

“Something tells me this isn’t as ‘funny’ as back when you kidnapped me...” Glimmer stated coldly. “You still mad about that?” Catra wheezed out. The queen narrowed her eyes, smacking down on Catra’s pubis, eliciting a sharp meow from the feline. “Actually, yes. I am...” The corner of her mouth curled up. “Actually... this might be some fun payback...” She cooed.

“I should be laughing ‘I told you so’... but I honestly feel nothing...” Catra murmured. “Gosh! You are really killing my buzz here...” Glimmer huffed. “Welcome to the club...” Catra scoffed bitterly. “Story of my life...” She added with a deep sigh. Glimmer scooted in behind the other teen, leaning the brunette against her own chest, fidgeting awkwardly.

“I can’t say this is what I imagined when I teleported in here...” A small smile spread across her lips. “Then again... I do get to say that I  ** _beat you~_ ** ” she snickered deviously. “Ugh... fuck me...” Catra groaned. “Now, now~ Don’t be greedy~” Glimmer purred. Catra folded her ears, whimpering. “I just want to pass out...” She whined, clutching her chest with a wheeze.

“You know... this isn’t half bad... you’re helpless, and I get to dish out some punishment...” Glimmer cooed. “Sure, it’s not getting to unwind with my fist on your face but... I know enough about you to know you’re not approving of this~” she added with renewed vigour. “F-Fuck you...” Catra snarled with agony. “Only you’d have the walls...” She snapped. 

Catra shut her eyes and shuddered. “It... it hurts in my chest to get mad... this... this is weird. What is this feeling?” she whispered. Glimmer shrugged, placing a finger next to the other girl’s hood, circling it, eliciting a yelp. “I dunno... but I have a hunch...” She idly prodded the clit. “Huh, pretty hard already~” she mused, gripping hold of it between finger and thumb.

“That doesn’t mean anything...” Catra growled. “Look at you, got some fight back into you~” Glimmer chimed in. Catra’s eyes widened as it dawned on her. “Actually...” She leaned against Glimmer, just going rag-doll. “You’re right... why bother?” she settled in, tending to her side. “I deserve whatever comes to me...” she murmured, the reluctance gone.

“Nothing matters any more...” She stated, closing her eyes. Glimmer paused for a moment, then began stroking Catra’s family jewel, pulling the flesh back and forth over the nub. The feline took a shaky breath, leaning her head over Glimmer’s shoulder. The queen ran her remaining fingers down along Catra’s length, caressing the vaginal opening and lips. 

Catra took a sharp inhale, shivering. Glimmer danced around the tips gracefully, jilling the feline’s tiny bead as she slowly grew more tense.”W-Why are you doing it so gently...” Catra stuttered, her voice cracking. “Because I have you at my fingertips, it’s more fun to watch you squirm~” Glimmer whispered huskily into her large, fluffy ear.

Catra’s tail curled around Glimmer’s stomach as her breathing picked up. “A-At least this will be over soon...” She gasped. Glimmer slowed down the strokes, Catra’s hips quivering as she drew ever closer to release. The etherian contemplated edging her, giving her a dry one. Or even going past the other girl’s limits... That wasn’t who she was as a person however.

Glimmer straightened herself and took a deep exhale, then picked up her pace. Careful to not go too fast or hard. Catra’s back began to arc as her ears flicked rapidly. “I-I don’t even care but, even I can tell this is humiliating...” she hissed and grit her teeth, her back arching up. Catra’s ears pressed against her cheeks as she opened her mouth, but only a sharp gasp escaping. 

Her body began to convulse, a high pitched noise cut through the silence as she struggled to hold onto her side. Glimmer noticed and helped stabilize the arm, placing hers over Catra’s. The feline tried to scream, but only a dry wheeze escaped her lips as the orgasm tore through her fragile body. Her wounds became duller as the endorphins spread.

Coursing through her veins as her walls clamped down. Each contraction was agonizing, but the shock-wave that followed each one soothed her to her core. As the climax died down, she gasped as she slumped against Glimmer, completely in a daze. “F-Fuck... I felt that...” She exclaimed in shock. Glimmer quirked a brow and removed her hand gently. 

“Why... wouldn’t you?” she asked curiously. Catra tensed up, keeping quiet as she squirmed uncomfortably. “Y-You wouldn’t understand...” She squeaked, awkwardly scooting her pants back up with a shaky arm. Glimmer let the spent girl lay against her. “This was... oddly soothing to be honest.” Not the victory I imagined, but I’ll take it~” she noted.

“I didn’t expect pitying you would be this empowering.” She let out a low chuckle. Catra glanced to the side. “Willing to bet it’s the whole ‘relishing over your opponent’ part...” She murmured. Glimmer suddenly keeled over, hissing as runes and writing started to flare up on her skin. She cried out as she broke away from Catra, whom almost toppled over.

“W-What’s going on?!” Catra exclaimed, still in a daze. “The heart of Etheria... Adora was right. Light hope... she used me!” Glimmer crawled along the floor before collapsing. Catra panted against the slab, her eyes darting from side to side. “Not that I should care but... whatever is going on is awfully conveniently timed to what just happened...” she noted.

Thankful it hadn’t happened earlier. That spark of genuine physical contact... she hadn’t realized how much her body had craved that. Just, any confirmation. She mewled as she fixated on whatever was going on with the other teen... what was happening? Please don’t leave her too... Catra subconsciously grasped the tip of her tail as her ears folded.

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic is somewhat connected to my other Glitra fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417328 )


End file.
